


Fix It Up with Tape

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Shippers, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Leeds festival, M/M, harryandlouis, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, leeds 2011, louisandharry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2011 was one of the most memorable years for Harry- mainly because he had Louis 'semi-openly' then. They had gone to the Leeds festival, a good time for sure. He remembers the little Leeds bracelet (which he still does keep), and all the memories that came with it. </p><p>2014, and he's just recently been to Johanna's wedding. Ahh, the new memories of seeing Louis all suited up and practically glowing over his mother's wedding. Upon his arrival, he was given a white little wedding bracelet, and what do you know? Memories came with it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It Up with Tape

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry's taped the wedding bracelet.. I thought I'd just do a small write up on what I like to think happened.

Harry sits backstage, lightly running his fingers over the newly taped, white bracelet sitting on his left wrist. The boys and him are taking a water break since they've just done a quick run through of the show for today, and he found himself idling off into his thoughts. 

This morning, before he was heading off to the stadium with the rest of the boys, he noticed that the little wedding band was ripping. Sure, he should've expected it since he's been wearing it 24/7 since the wedding, but still, he was saddened. Just like the Leeds bracelet, he isn't quote ready to just put it away because it's ripping. 

He had ran into Liam's room this morning, asking for help, which Liam so kindly gave. "Y'know mate, you did this to that festival bracelet a few years back," Liam had thought aloud, holding the ends together as Harry wrapped a line of tape around it. "You want to keep wearing it, don't you?" 

Harry solemnly nodded to that, looking at the bracelet, the taped end sticking out. He smiled fondly and thanked Liam for the help, knowing he had to get ready to leave. He was content, though. The bracelet was in tact, still. Yes, now there was tape, but that didn't faze Harry. He planned on wearing it until he couldn't- until tape no longer sufficed to holding it together. 

Until then, he decided, he would keep it on and be careful so it wouldn't rip too much anymore. 

So here he was now, lightly thumbing the taped end, staring off into space. The other boys were chatting around or eating, or doing random before show shenanigans. But he just sat in his chair, looking down at the bracelet with pure fondness. He couldn't help it. Jay's wedding had been great for him- great for Louis. 

That day meant a lot to him- and he could still remember when he came home all bubbly and happy, undressing into pajamas but keeping the bracelet on, knowing it was exactly like 2011, just toned down. 

He was content with the memories, leaning back as he closed his eyes to think of them more clearly, to access the places he saved especially for Louis, and especially for what the bracelet stood for.

-  
It was bright and sunny on the day of the wedding, white flowers adorning the outdoor entrance. Harry had come with his mother and Robin, giddy for the celebration to start so he could see Louis. 

He wore a black button up, though it was warm, so he figured he could pass with some of the buttons undone. His black 'suit' jacket was fitting nicely, not looking overly fancy or casual. Black suit pants, a contrast to his usual tight skinny jeans that he usually wore. And to finish his outfit off, a nice black hat which matched his shoes. Dressing up that morning, he couldn't help but think that Louis would've been proud of his choices, and the thought itself made him smile. 

Anyways. He had walked in, already seeing Liam and Sophia, Niall, little Daisy and Phoebe in their flower girl dresses. He just really wanted to get to see Louis. He had been so excited to see his boyfriend all suited up. Louis had been calling him all that week with "Harry, I can't believe it, my mum is finally having her dream wedding!" or, "I got my suit all figured out, and my mum hasn't seen it, and I hope she'll like it!" or even, "I can't wait to see you at the wedding, Harry!". 

All the conversations had Louis gushing like a kid during Christmas. Harry had made visits to Louis throughout the week to, helping where he could. Though he didn't think himself too much help, Louis insisted that he was a "great help by just being here". Harry figured the more time he could spend with Louis, the better. So he came to the Tomlinson-nearly-Deaks residence whenever called upon.  
°°

Well, back to the day of the wedding. Harry was there, chatting to Niall and Liam, then to some of the Tomlinson family he knew. Though it had been hard to keep focus because he was definitely looking for Louis. Louis's little sisters we're even teasing with him because even they knew how he was looking for Louis. 

After what literally seemed like a proper eternity, he spotted slicked back hair, sunglasses, a nice fitting blue suit jacket with matching pants- and he knew. Louis. It could only ever be Louis to look so good from just his back. He wanted to run up and give Louis kisses, praising him about how good he looked, but he remembered to keep restraint. He was wary of all the photographers, and knew that he couldn't risk it. 

Louis had seen Harry too, and Harry knew it. Though they wore sunglasses, they knew they were looking at each other. What could they say? After being restrained and told to tone things down numerous times, they found little gestures and looks to be the best way to still try to keep their contact. To be honest, they were doing alright with their little system- and Louis even gave a smile, which Harry had quickly returned. 

And so the wedding went on. Harry was seat in a pew with his mother and step dad, accompanied with Niall, Lou Teasdale, Liam and Sophia. They all sat throughout the service, seeing Louis go up as best man when needed, looking rather sharp. Harry couldn't help but note just how Louis took his breath away..  
°°

Fast forward to the vows. 

Johanna's looked lovely in her white dress, looking like a proper glowing bride. There Dan was, suit looking pressed and sharp. And god, Harry almost wanted to look away because it seemed like such an intimate moment- their eyes locked and the love practically radiating from them two. He was about to glance away for a second before catching Louis's eye. 

Louis's eyes looked a bit teary- and god.. God- he just wanted to run up their and be able to stand with Louis. He knew how much this meant to Louis- that his mum had finally found the man that she was set on spending the rest of her life with. And Louis swore to that, too. Dan had been so good to him and his little sisters- and now the two new siblings he had. 

Louis had smiled faintly at him, then. Raw emotion had been there, something that told Harry, 'that's going to be you and me someday.' 

"I, Dan, take you, Johannah, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Dan had spoken his part, to wiphich Harry noted that Johannah looked ready to break into tears. 

"I, Johannah, take you, Dan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Johnannah's voice had slightly shook with emotion, Louis smiling reassuringly from where he had stood. 

"Dan Deaks, with the power vested in me, I now name you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Oh, Johannah and Dan kiss had erupted the while gathering to loud clapping and cheers. Harry can't remember feeling quite so longing of a moment. He could practically picture him and Louis standing there at an alter, kissing each other. He could picture it so vividly, and by the look Louis had quickly cast him, he knew that Louis had thought it, too.  
°°

During the reception, Harry didn't quite have time to talk to Louis. Louis was practically everywhere, saying hello to families and friends, greeting old friends and cousins he hasn't seen in an eternity. Harry watched him fondly, eating the dessert that was laid in front of him, a rich white chocolate cake which did taste just as great as it's beautiful decor. 

"Harry?" 

Harry turned around to see Johannah, smiling immediately. "Jay, congratulations!" he smiled happily, standing up to give her a hug. 

"Oh, Harry, thank you so much. You look wonderful, you know?" she had smiled. Jay had peered to the table which Harry sat at, greeting the occupants, Harry's parents, Lou Teasdale, a family friend, before turning to Harry. "I hate to tear you away right now.. But if you come with me, I'd like to introduce you to some people," Jay had smiled a bit shyly. 

This took Harry to surprise- however he just excused himself from the table, following after Jay. "They're from my family, and Dan's too. We thought you wouldn't mind meeting them? Louis's... Lou's told them a lot about you.. They're curious," she smiled fondly at Harry. 

Johannah had lead Harry to a small group of people, only some of which he knew. Louis's grandfather and grandmother from Jay's side- he knew. He said quick greetings, letting Johannah introduce him. "Now you all heard from Louis how wonderful Harry is, but I figured you'd like to meet him," she had smiled so warmly, letting the people turn to Harry. 

They had all been so nice, speaking so fond of him, too. "You're such a good looking young lad. No wonder Louis's been running his mouth about you," Dan's mother had spoke. "He's very lucky to have you.. Do take care of my new grandson, would you?" she had softy laughed.

Harry had never been so quickly welcomed into a family with a feeling of such belonging. "I do hope you'll invite us when you two decide to settle down and have your own wedding?" Louis's grandfather spoke. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and comply. "Of course, sir. We wouldn't ever forget to invite family."  
°°

The reception was coming to an end when Harry finally had a moment to share with Louis. Everyone had been outside the receptions tents to see Johannah off, and Louis had gone back to make sure his mum didn't leave anything behind when he had run into Harry. 

"Harry!" Louis had smiled brightly, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek and a happy hug. "I saw you," he had whispered, looking up at his boyfriend. "They like you lots, y'know? They want us to plan a wedding for ourselves soon," he had chuckled. 

"I'd plan it, though I know you're rather picky about certain details, Tomlinson," Harry had teased. "Oh, shut up. I want it to be a memorable day for us," Louis countered, taking Harry's hand to kiss at the wedding bracelet on his wrist

They had both shared a moment of silence together, Harry bending down to give Louis a small peck on the lips. "Well.. Go be a good best man and walk with Fizzy on your mum's way out," Harry smiled, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Louis. And I promise.. Someday."  
\- 

Harry opened his eyes with a smile. The memories were so fresh on his mind, and though he hadn't physically spent too much of that day with Louis, he had surely enjoyed the glances and the minutes he had with his boyfriend. Plus Louis had called that night, telling Harry how much he loved him- how much he was looking forward the day they could have their own little wedding and a happy, settled life. 

"Harry, god," Louis chuckled, coming up behind Harry. "Your reminiscing.. The boys sent me over," he laughed as he sat next to Harry of the couch. "You know, you're only going to end up wearing the bracelet down faster if you keep rubbing it, like you did with the Leeds one," he noted, lightly touching the taped ends with a happy smile. 

"I can't help it.. It's just... I love the thought of it, Lou. The memories... You know I still have the Leeds bracelet, and I plan in keeping this one, too," Harry smiled, looking at Louis. 

Louis let out a small, breathless chuckle. He casted Harry a find glance, lightly patting Harry's hands. "Well, we do have practice to get to," he helped Harry up. "But y'know... It may be four years since X Factor, and three years since Leeds, but Harry, I hope you still know that I'd marry you," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Harry wears that bracelet until he can't fix it with tape anymore. If you liked this, could you please give my twitter @inkediwt a follow? Thanks!


End file.
